1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power adapter combination of which the adapter body and the adapter plug are in good electrical connection after combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional power adapter assembly includes an adapter body and an adapter plug. The adapter body includes a casing, a circuit board, and a socket. The circuit board and the socket are disposed in the casing. The casing includes an upper casing and a lower casing. The lower casing has a rectangular recess structure having a slot at one side, wherein the slot has a recess portion inside. The adapter plug includes contact pins, a bolt and a plug. The bolt has a protrusion portion adapted to the recess portion of the slot. When the bolt is inserted into the slot, the protrusion portion of the bolt will engage with the recess portion of the slot with a sound indicating the adapter plug has been installed well. In addition, after the combination is finished, the plug is connected with the adapter body, and the contact pins are connected with the plug through metallic connection components, so as to make the power adapter work normally. However, since the adapter plug projects outward relative to the surface of the adapter body after combination, such structure is difficult to fabricate in the plastic molding process and costs much.